The present invention relates to a multifunctional hand tool and more particularly to a hand tool incorporating the functions of a pair of pliers, a carpenter s hammer and a monkey wrench, being applicable widely in production and operating repairs.
The traditional pliers, carpenter's hammer and monkey wrench are manufactured individually, each of which has its own function. And it is not convenient to make use of them and take along a full set tools for the multiplicity of manual operation.